Childs Play - Rizzles style!
by Rashida091
Summary: Jane and Maura's daughter receives a doll for her birthday... Rondo get a visit from Chucky...
1. Birthday

**Disclaimer - Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT. Borrowing the characters please R&R**

It was a warm morning in Boston and a six year old girl with blonde pigtails named Molly sat up in her bed excited

" It's my birthday! " she beamed and quietly got out of bed and made her way down the hallway to see if her parents were awake.

Jane and Maura were still asleep so got back into bed and got a little more sleep , it was only five am after all.

At seven Molly woke back up and Jane and Maura were now awake and she quickly made her way downstairs

" Happy Birthday! " they beamed in unison and eyes lit up there were balloons and banners everywhere.

" Thank you mama! thank you Mommy!

" you excited about your party tonight ? " Jane asked

" oh yes Mommy " she told Jane looking at the table full of presents there was one a little bigger then the other ones

" I'm gonna get ready for school "

Maura was getting ready for work putting the last of the supply's she needed for today in her medical bag and smiled at her daughter

" go ahead honey , the sooner we all get back the sooner your party will be "

Jane put her jacket on and she and Maura were now ready for work and Molly came down and they headed out the door.

Jane and Maura dropped Molly off at her school and headed to the station. Frost and Korsak were already there

" Jane we have a suspicious death, we were just about to call you both "

" ok let me grab some coffee and i will be good to go " Jane replied as they headed back downstairs

" Hey Ma can I get some coffee to go "

" sure, sweetie here you go " Angela smiled

" we will see you at the party " Maura told Angela as she Jane waved goodbye

" Rizzoli! Stanley called but then remembered he needed to treat Angela better and lowered his tone and Angela giggled inside

Just another day in paradise .. she thought

Jane and Maura headed under the crime scene tape after Korsak and Frost

Maura crouched down down near the victim a young man in his early thirties

" Daniel Thomas, thirty one " Korsak told them as he came towards them after talking to another cop on the scene

" looks like a simple stab wound " Maura said still examining the body " I'll know more once we get him back "

" a neighbor spotted him through the window " Frost told them

" I don't get it said Jane "

" me either, no forced entry and nothing seems out of place " added Frost

" it's like they just left without a trace , no evidence at all " korsak muttered

" it must have been someone he knew " Jane said as she came back over from looking around "

" he doesn't seem to have any other injuries " Maura said quietly

" how long do you think he has been here ? Jane asked her wife

" Could be about seventy two hours " Maura answered

" I'm about done here " Maura told them

Frost came down from upstairs " we've finished processing the scene "

" let's go " said Jane as they all headed out.

It was now five and Jane and Maura were on the way home with Molly and some friends for the party. Molly was of course so excited as they pulled

up towards the house. Molly and her friends hurried out the car screaming and Jane and Maura covered their ears.

once inside Molly saw all her presents lined up on the table. Molly's friends and Jane and Maura all sang happy birthday as Jane carried the cake over. Molly then chose her first present to open one of the bigger ones of course and she opened the present eagerly and a huge doll with Red hair and a blue and red outfit was inside

" Thanks Mama , thanks Mommy he is cute! she ran up to her parents and hugged her parents. He actually looked a little scruffy but she didn't care she loved dolls. She then looked at what else she got ...a few outfits, colouring and art supplies , dvd's and other toys she loved them all.

Maura then put on some music and grabbed Jane's hand and got her up to dance and Molly and her friends started giggling.

That night Molly was beat and yawned as she entered her bedroom after getting ready for bed and placed Chucky in her bed next to her

" you're my friend till the end " she cuddled the doll and drifted off to sleep unaware of the eyes watching her ...

**_Pls review any feedback is welcome , pls R&R_**


	2. Murder to solve

**Disclaimer - As of chapter one. Pls R&R**

The next morning Maura woke up and Jane was still asleep she grinned and started planting small kisses all over to wake her

" hmm.. i'm awake Dr Isles " Jane mumbled

" good detective " Maura said with a final kiss and she and jane showered and got ready to work.

Molly wasn't at school today she was still part time and Maura was just going to gather some paper work and do a few things before taking off early.

When they walked into the squad room Jane kissed Maura before they both went their seperate ways.

Molly was sitting in Jane's desk whilst Frost was keeping an eye on her. Jane and Korsak were bringing in a suspect

in the Daniel Thomas case.

" Liam Carson " Korsak told Frost as Jane took Liam to interview him

" who is this little guy? " Korsak asked Molly

" This is Chucky "

Jane left the interview room and went to get some coffee. Molly could see Liam through the window Frost and Korsak were busy

doing paperwork and the whole squad room heard a loud crash. Everyone got up and Korsak and Frost ran towards the interview room

and Liam was now lying outside on the floor in a pool of blood.

" Jane there are little footprints out here.. look " Korsak called over

Molly then looked over at Chucky and noticed a little blood on his shoes

" mama ! I know who pushed that man " she told Jane as she hurried towards Jane

" who Molly " Frost asked

" Chucky "

" Chucky? " he asked not sure he heard right

" she must have took the doll outside " Korsak said just staring down at the doll

" I am going to have Maura take her home she can't be near this " Jane told them as she scooped Molly in her arms

They nooded and Jane made her way out the squad room

That night Molly was sitting in front of the T.V with Chucky and Maura was in the kitchen taking a little of leftover of molly's birthday cake. Jane was still at work for a little while longer. Maura couldn't hear but an advertisment about what was coming up on the news and a pair of eyes looked towards the T.V

" in local news Daniel Thomas was murdered

" mommy Chucky wants to watch the nine o clock news " Molly called out

" Sure he does " Maura giggled " time for bed sweetheart "

" Chucky " she reminded Maura and she picked him up

" go brush your teeth, I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in "

Molly was in the bathroom brushing her teeth looking in the mirror whilst doing so when all of a sudden she heard the television on really loud it was

the news and Chucky was not beside her where she left him. Maura who was still in the kitchen was startled went over to the living room and saw Chucky on the couch. Maura turned the T.V back off and picked Chucky back up and went to the bathroom

" sweetie when I ask you to something I want you to do it "

" what mommy ? "

" I mean putting Chucky in front of the T.V when it was time for bed "

" but mommy I didn't put him there " she told Maura as she tucked her in bed

" go to sleep mama will be in to kiss you goodnight later "

Jane made it home and quietly went into Molly's room and she was still awake and Jane heard her say something

" who are you talking to honey? " Jane asked

" Chucky "

" oh what has he got to say " Jane smirked

" his real name is Charles Lee Ray "

" Oh " said Jane

" he said that man Liam got what he deserved "

" Molly why would you something like that?! " Jane asked confused

" I didn't say it Chucky did "

" I don't want to hear anything like that again ok ? " Jane said in a stern voice

" but mama .."

" goodnight " Jane kissed her daughter goodnight

" night mama "

TBC_

**_A/N - Just thought you would all like to know Rondo is up in the next chapter ... please review!_**


	3. wheres Molly

**Disclaimer - As of previous chapters**

**A/N - The pic is not mine but a new pic from a new Chucky movie ' Curse of Chucky ' released in September in the US! this will be the sixth Chucky film if anyone is interested.**

The next day Korsak, Jane and Frost were still investigating the two deaths. Jane was sitting behind her computer frustrated

and mentally exhausted and said she was going down to the cafe to get some coffee.

" Ma can I get a muffin and a coffee "

" you ok ? " Angela asked pouring her a cup

" yeah it's Liam's funeral today I just feel so guilty for leaving him "

" Janie it wasn't fault "

" Vanilla.."

" Rondo? hey.. what's up? "

" hey vanilla just going to a buddy's funeral today.. "

" Yeah I've seen you a couple of times with Liam i'm so sorry "

Rondo just nodded and sipped his coffee. Jane thought he was holding something back like he wanted to tell her something.

Jane's phone then went off and smirked as she read a naughty text from Maura she replied just as naughty with a kiss and set her

phone back on the table.

" Rondo you sure you're ok? " Jane asked. Rondo was still quiet for a moment just sipping his coffee that was going cold until he spoke up

" you don't think he murdered that man do you? I mean he got murdered himself straight afterwards that can't be a coincidence "

" I don't know Rondo but I promise we will keep looking into it until we find out what happened, I was going to have to ask you about him anyway

i'll keep you updated ". Rondo thanked Jane and was then on his way after she treated him to another coffee and bagel.

Maura and molly was walking towards Molly's school . Chucky too Molly was carrying him.

" Are you sure you're ok sweetie? "

" I'm ok mama"

" no nightmares about the man who got hurt "

Molly shook her head and Maura kissed her head and waved her goodbye. Maura started walking back towards the car and before

Molly went into the school she put Chucky towards her ear and she suddenly started walking away.

Molly was told to get on a bus and go down town. The little girl just sat there on her seat clutching her doll unnoticed and got off

a little while later. They were near a cafe.

" you stay here Chucky I need to go to the bathroom " she placed Chucky on a little chair and walked away.

When Molly came back Chucky was gone.

" Chucky... " molly called out. But the doll was nowhere to be seen.

A loud siren could be heard in the street a police car stopped at a curb and a officer got out and went into a store nearby. About five minutes

later the cop got back behind his wheel when all of a sudden he felt something tight around his neck

" give me your gun ! give me your gun ! " Chucky yelled out

The man who was gasping for air reached quickly for his gun and shoved it at Chucky who then loosened his grip and dropped back on the back seat then

ran out the car. The officer put his around his neck and got out the car as quick as could manage. He had another gun strapped to his ankle he reached down for it

and grabbed it in seconds, he then saw little legs running under the other side of the car and quickly leaped over and shot him but once he managed to get closer

Chucky had vanished

Rondo was coming out the Robber after toasting his friend when he dropped the can he was holding

" it's me .. Chucky, what do you think? " he said holding his arms out

" there's just one problem Rondo "

" what? "

" this " .. he said gesturing to his wound " nothing is supposed to hurt in this body.. I got shot Rondo and guess what? it hurt "

" What's happening to me? "

" you're becoming human, the longer you stay in that body.. the more human you become.."

" you mean I have to stay in this body for ever no way! you got me into this you get me out "

" no "

" no?!"

" no! you've taken everything I've taught you and have used it for evil! and you have to be stopped! " Rondo tried to run away

" you know I thought this might happen so I've come prepared " Chucky pulled out a little voodoo doll

" ok ok i'll tell you ... you have to transfer your sole into the person you first told about who you really are "

" the first person I told was a six year old kid ...that cops kid"

" little vanilla ? hell no ! you're not going to touch her

Chucky held the doll out again " gotta run Rondo , it's been fun but i've got a date with a six year old girl..

TBC

Please Review :)


End file.
